Here With Me
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Pertengkaran menguji betapa besarnya cinta Yusaku kepada Yukiko. Setelah mengetahui perasaan Yusaku, Yukiko berjanji tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana lagi. #104


Mengingat kisah di mana mereka dulu bertemu. Bertemu di tempat yang tidak biasa. Sebelumnya mereka tidak saling mengenal, namun akhirnya mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka menjadi pasangan paling terunik, karena memiliki pekerjaan yang sama-sama unik.

Setelah mempunya anak pun, keduanya tetap saja bermesraan walaupun sering bertengkar.

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

**Here With Me**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **DETECTIVE CONAN © AOYAMA GOSHO

**WARNING: **miss typo… semoga tidak OOC. Jika tidak suka, silakan klik back. Deskripsi seadanya. Ficlet. 700 words.

**.**

**.**

**..oOo..**

Yusaku Kudo membimbing Shinichi yang masih kecil ke pangkuannya. Anak laki-laki ini berusia lima tahun dengan kecerdasan sama yang dimiliki oleh Yusaku, juga seorang Detektif di tempatnya tinggal. Sebagai seorang ayah, Yusaku lebih mengajari Shinichi ketimbang bersama Yukiko lebih sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Ini sudah lebih dari dua bulan di mana Yukiko diminta kembali jadi aktris dan jadi tamu di salah satu acara ternama di Jepang. Kegelisahan yang diliputi Yusaku benar-benar membuatnya geram. Bagaimana tidak, di saat Shinichi mencari Yukiko, Yukiko tidak pernah ada di sampingnya.

"Ibumu bukan berarti tidak menyayangimu, Nak."

Shinichi yang berusia lima tahun menatap mata Yusaku lekat-lekat. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya yang kecil. Yusaku tersenyum membalas. Tangan kecil Shinichi memeluk tubuh Yusaku meminta kehangatan.

"Ayah sangat menyayangimu." Yusaku mengusap punggung Shinichi penuh kelembutan. Bangkit berdiri, menidurkannya di tempat tidur yang telah disediakan. Shinichi terlalu capek bermain, akhirnya tertidur pulas. "Tidurlah dan mimpi yang indah."

Yusaku keluar dari kamar Shinichi, menutup pintu. Mendengar suara deritan pintu di depan, Yusaku cepat-cepat melangkah ke sana. Dilihatnya Yukiko pulang dengan senyuman lega juga capek.

"Kamu baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Yusaku menahan amarah. Yukiko mengedikan bahu, melemparkan tasnya ke atas sofa, dan duduk di sana. "Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Yukiko!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pulang jam segini? Bukannya di saat kita berpacaran dulu, aku sering pulang jam segini?" Yukiko bertanya balik. Tangan Yusaku berubah jadi kapalan. "Lebih baik kamu menjaga Shinichi."

"Dia membutuhkanmu juga di sini. Dia ingin melihatmu ada di sini bukan keluyuran ke mana-mana." Yusaku mendekati Yukiko yang duduk di sofa. Kekesalan Yusaku membuat Yukiko mengernyit bingung.

"Atas dasar apa kamu mengaturku?!" Yukiko memijit keningnya. "Sudahlah, aku capek sekali. Apa Shinichi sudah tidur?"

"…"

"Berarti sudah tidur, dong." Tadi Yusaku diam membisu karena kepedulian Yukiko kepada anak semata wayangnya sangatlah minim. Saat Yukiko melewati Yusaku, tangan Yusaku meraih lengan Yukiko dan menariknya agar bertatapan dengannya. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Kamu tidak mabuk, 'kan?" tanya Yusaku lagi setelah mencium aroma aneh di mulut Yukiko sewaktu melewatinya.

"Aku? Tidak…" Yukiko menggeleng. Cengkraman tangan di lengan Yukiko mengetat. "Auw… sakit, Yusaku."

"Katakan dengan jujur, Yukiko! Sudah beberapa bulan ini, kamu terus membohongiku!" teriak Yusaku penuh kemarahan. Yukiko menggeliat, berniat melepaskan genggaman tangan Yusaku, tetapi Yusaku tidak berniat melakukannya. "Aku akan lepaskan kalau kamu mengatakannya!"

"Iya, iya. Aku mabuk karena manajerku memintaku untuk minum sedikit."

"Sedikit? Kamu bilang itu sedikit?" Yusaku mengernyit kesal. "Mulai besok, kamu tidak boleh ke mana-mana lagi. Dan tidak boleh jadi tamu di acara televise swasta. Bukannya kamu telah berhenti jadi aktris?"

"Sesuka aku, dong." Yukiko menarik lengannya dari tangan Yusaku yang mengendur. "Ini pekerjaanku bukan pekerjaanmu!"

Wanita berambut pirang berbalik badan. Yusaku yang menundukkan kepala, mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Hatinya benar-benar sakit jika melihat semua ini. Jadi, Yusaku berhak mengatakan isi hati sebenarnya. Supaya ini tidak terulang lagi.

"Aku ingin kamu di sini bersamaku dan Shinichi. Tidak bisakah kamu mengabulkan itu?" tanya Yusaku mengangkat kepalanya memandangi Yukiko yang mendadak berhenti karena ucapannya. "Tetaplah di sini bersamaku, Yukiko Kudo."

Yukiko menoleh ke belakang, mata kesedihan yang dipancarkan Yusaku meminta tetap tinggal di sini, dan tidak ke mana-mana. Hati Yukiko luluh, langkahnya menghampiri Yusaku, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku bakalan berada di sini jika kamu meminta. Sekarang kamu berada di sini." Jari-jari Yukiko menelusuri wajah Yusaku. Wajah tampan Yusaku memberikan sedikit keinginan buat Yukiko untuk kembali bersamanya tanpa ada lagi pertengkaran. "Bimbinglah aku ke tempat yang kamu sebut, _berada di sini_."

Diraih tangan Yukiko yang menelusuri wajahnya menuju dadanya di mana jantung berdetak lebih cepat itu berada. "Tempatmu ada di sini bersamaku. Juga bersama anak kita, Shinichi. Jadi, maukah kamu menyanggupi permintaanku?"

"Selama kamu menginginkanku, aku pasti menyetujuinya." Dipeluk pinggang Yusaku dengan lengan Yukiko. Yusaku pun mencium rambut, kening dan bibir ranum Yukiko begitu penuh cinta.

"Janganlah pergi lagi dari sisiku, Sayangku."

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Dari sisimu dan Shinichi," janji Yukiko.

Yusaku mendesah napas lega sangat panjang. Inilah paling ditunggu-tunggu selama dua bulan terakhir. Shinichi tidak kesepian lagi. Sekarang sudah ada Ayah dan Ibu yang menemani kesehariannya.

_Di sinilah bersamaku, janganlah pergi dari sisiku._

_Selama kamu ada di sini, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana lagi._

_Unknown (Zecka's Quote)._

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Buat lagi fanfic YusakuYukiko kedua. Saya suka pair ini. OTP di Detective Conan setelah ShinichiRan, TakagiMiwa, HeijiKazuha, dan KogoroRie (orang tua Ran). Apa pun saya suka semuanya yang ada di Detective Conan. Saya juga berniat membuat pair Shiratori dan guru Conan. Mereka benar-benar lucu! XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya juga berterima kasih pada satu review di fanfic pertama dengan pair ini lagi. Walau saya lihat memang jarang ada pair seperti ini karena mereka sudah tua. Tidak apa-apalah. Yang penting tambah pengalaman. Hehehe…

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 09 Oktober 2013


End file.
